Cuando el amor es prohibido
by ale masen
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si te das cuenta que te has enamorado de la persona equivocada, y lo peor de todo es que te correspode? Uno de los integrantes de SS501 se tendra que hacer estas preguntas y aceptar la realidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando el amor es prohibido**

**1.-Tratando de olvidar**

El momento era el indicado, el ambiente, la música, tenia soju de sobra, una cama, velas, todo lo que había encontrado en internet, en aquella pagina que le recomendaron "Como seducir a una chica". ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso? No era su primera vez, eso estaba claro, lo único que sabía es que debía hacerlo bien si quería olvidar. Si, definitivamente quería olvidar.

Se recostó sobre la cama mirando al techo, esperando que todo esto fuera un horrible sueño del que debía despertar en cualquier instante.

El timbre sonó y el se sobresalto al escucharlo "¡Un momento!" grito levantándose con rapidez y acomodando de nuevo la cama. Se arreglo el saco y la corbata, se miro al espejo, tenía una mirada triste que trato de recomponer y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Hola" la chica le dio un fugaz beso cerca del labio.

"Hola, adelante" la invito a pasar y de reojo vio el atuendo que traía, cualquier hombre en sus cabales estaría loco si la rechazara, la chica tenía un buen trasero que movía al ritmo de su andar y la pequeña faldita que traía, dejaba poco a la imaginación al igual que el escote. Definitivamente tendría una buena sesión de sexo desenfrenado, lo necesitaba con la desesperación con la que se necesitaba respirar.

"Me sorprendió que me llamaras" la chica se sentó en la orilla de la cama y cruzo la pierna para darle un buen acceso a la vista.

"¿Por qué? Te dije que te llamaría ¿No es así?" le dijo con una sonrisa cínica mientras servía los primeros tragos de la noche.

"No eres de los que cumple sus promesas" la sonrisa de él, se hizo aun mas grande, era cierto lo que ella decía, el no era de los que cumplía cuando prometía buscar a una chica, si lo hiciera, el día no le alcanzaría para complacerlas a todas. En su mente sonrió a todas se repitió para sí, si pudiera tendría sexo con cuanta dama se le pusiera en ese momento enfrente, con tal de olvidar.

Se había prometido ir directamente al grano, así que antes de media hora, ya llevaban dos botellas de soju. La música comenzó con un poco mas de ritmo, así que ella se levanto aventando la copa a un lado y comenzó a bailar con mucha sensualidad. El estaba sentado en el sillón observándola con los ojos entrecerrados, este era el momento que estaba esperando, ella ya había entrado en calor y el necesitaba bajárselo

El llego por detrás de ella y la tomo de la cintura, esa chica sabia como moverse, el trato de seguirle el ritmo y sabía como hacerlo, lentamente bajo las manos y las coloco en las caderas de la chica, ella no hizo nada para evitarlo y él siguió su lento descenso hasta llegar al dobladillo de la mini falda. Como pudo pego su cuerpo completamente amoldándolo al de ella y metió las manos por debajo de la falda de esta, en un momento pensó que ella se voltearía y lo golpearía, pero estaba muy equivocado, porque lo que la chica hizo fue recargase en el pecho de él y dejarlo que explorara su cuerpo.

La textura de su piel era suave así que probó acariciarla de arriba hacia abajo con extrema sensualidad, ella exhalo el aire de los pulmones y detuvo por un momento su respiración. Con una mano, él coloco las de ella alrededor de su cuello para que le diera un buen acceso a su cuello, ella entendió e hizo la cabeza de lado cuando él comenzó a besarla. Todo era perfecto, se comenzaba a sentir excitado al escuchar los pequeños gemidos que ella emitía. La tomo de la parte baja de la pelvis y la acerco con más fuerza a él, quiso que ella sintiera lo que ya empezaba a provocarle, una erección.

"Quiero hacerte el amor" sonó como una súplica, pero no le importo, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería. Ella volteo totalmente su cuerpo hacia él y puso las manos en su pecho. Desde hacía un buen rato ya no traía la corbata, así que ella mirándolo a los ojos le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa. ¿Cómo podía alguien como él, pedirle permiso para hacerle el amor? Acerco lentamente su boca al pecho de él y le dio un beso en el centro, conforme abría un ojal, colocaba otro beso mas, cuando llego a su vientre subió la mira para verle el rostro, el tenia la cara echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Cuando sintió que ella se detuvo, bajo la mirada y con la respiración entrecortada le sonrió de lado, la levanto tomándola de los brazos y de la cintura la acerco a él. La beso con anhelo, sintió un cosquilleo en la lengua cuando ella la toco con la suya, suavemente se dejo llevar por el envolvente calor de su boca. Al principio ella se congelo contemplándolo con en vilo, era un sueño tenerlo así, solo para ella, él, el inalcanzable ídolo de millones de mujeres. Sonrió complaciente, sus manos tentativamente subieron hasta apretar sus hombros.

El realmente disfrutaba de una mujer como esta. Ajusto el ángulo del beso dándoles a ambos un mejor acceso. Tiro de sus caderas apretándola un poco más hacia él, gimiendo en su boca cuando su muslo amortiguo la longitud de su doloroso miembro. El quería revolcarse con ella, sentir su blandura, su suavidad, lo que le podía dar, quería meterla dentro de él y usarla para llenar el vacío que sentía en ese momento. El beso sus labios frotando su nariz con la suya.

"Ah linda, me haces sentir hambriento"

"¿Lo hago?"

"¿No puedes sentirlo?" le susurro al oído y recostándola en la cama, se sentó a horcadas sobre ella. Sosteniendo su peso en sus antebrazos, entallo su pene entre sus muslos, todavía manteniendo sus labios contra los suyos, capturando su jadeo ahogado cuando ella sintió su erección. "¿Ahora lo sientes?" ella asintió jadeante ""Ahora sabes cuan hambriento estoy…mucho" el rio ante su respuesta. La beso profundamente mientras metía la mano entre ambos y desabrochaba su pantalón.

Ella amablemente le ayudo a bajarlos para que el trabajo fuera más rápido, cuando su pene quedo libre ella lo atrapo con la mano, su aliento silbo a través de sus dientes cuando sus dedos rodearon su eje, no encontrándose, pero apretándolo eróticamente cuando ella trato de abarcarlo todo.

"¡Dios! ¡Podría venirme en este momento!" dijo retorciendo en la mano de ella quien esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción y le acaricio a lo largo de su pene con la atractiva posibilidad de que eso sucediera.

El sacudió su cabeza, curvo sus dedos alrededor de los de ella y se bombeo acompasándose a su ritmo, una vez, dos, lo suficiente para que una gota de semen apareciera en la punta de su miembro, la beso nuevamente "Me haces perder la cabeza" quería perder el control en ese momento, sentirse vivo otra vez. La despojo de toda ropa que pudiera traer, estaba sintiéndose desenfrenado. Entre sus labios tomo uno de los senos de la chica los cuales estaban ansiosos por atención, ella curvo la espalda sintiendo un terremoto en su interior, el aire se quedo atorado en su garganta ¿Como podía hacerla sentir tan abrumada solo son besarle los senos?

No estaba seguro si ella era virgen o no, eso era algo que realmente no le hubiera preguntado nunca. Abarcando la longitud del segundo seno, lo succiono con fuerza haciéndola emitir un grito de placer. Ella no podía permitir que él se alejara, enredo sus dedos al cabello de él tratando de acercarlo aun más, no era suficiente, nunca lo seria ¿Quién podría cansarse de él?

Con suma lentitud paso la lengua a lo largo de su vientre, la respiración de ella era muy irregular, eso lo hizo sonreír al pensar que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, se detuvo en su ombligo haciendo círculos alrededor de el con la lengua, con una mano la sostuvo de la cadera para que evitara moverse tanto y con la otra tuvo la osadía de bajarla hasta la intimidad de ella donde busco la fuente de su placer, el cual encontró escondido entre los húmedos pliegues. Entre sus dedos lo sostuvo y ella estuvo a punto de colapsarse de placer, el sonrió aun más satisfecho por esto y sin pensárselo mas, deslizo un dedo dentro de ella comprobando su estrechez y la calidez del lugar "Tranquila" le susurro cuando esta quiso revolverse con la sensación "te daré algo mejor" y diciendo aquello llevo sus labios a ocupar lo que sus dedos hacían, tomo el pequeño montículo que sobresalía lleno de sensaciones y sin remordimientos, lo succiono haciendo que la chica gritara su nombre entre jadeos una y otra vez, la estaba volviendo loca y el estaba seguro que estaba a punto de venirse. Eso sonido era música para sus oídos, el estaba duro y doloroso, también necesitaba ser atendido con urgencia, bajo una de sus manos y tomo su enorme miembro dolorido y con lentitud lo bombeo.

Sintió la necesidad de entrar en ella, soltó su clítoris con un sonido hueco y ella sintió la desesperanza de ser abandonada "N-no me dejes así" suplico al no sentirlo más. Él le sonrió y acercando su miembro le dio a entender que el también estaba necesitado.

Ella supo enseguida lo que debía hacer y tomándolo entre sus manos lo masajeo con delicada suavidad, pero él no necesitaba eso, el necesitaba más fuerza, necesitaba sentir placer. Ella lo entendió cuando el amoldo una de sus manos a las de ella y apretó con fuerza. Ella hizo lo mismo y recorrió el miembro de arriba hacia abajo hasta la raíz, haciendo que el emitiera un gruñido, sin limitarse a esto ella sintió la necesidad de meterlo en su boca y comprobar así su sabor, relamiéndose los labios vio como una gota de semen brillaba en la punta de este y sin pensarlo dos veces lo lamio saboreándolo.

El calor de aquella boca en su miembro lo hizo salir del encanto, estaba muy agitado sintiendo el placer que aquella chica le daba, pero cuando alzo la cabeza para ver lo que hacía y como lo hacía, sintió la desesperanza al ver que no era la persona en quien pensaba en ese momento, la persona que lo había llevado al máximo placer de su vida, que realmente le había hecho el amor sin ningún prejuicio, sin poner de antemano que él era una de las máximas estrellas, que lo había hecho perderse en el paraíso, que lo había hecho sentir único en el mundo, con sus palabras, con sus caricias, con sus besos. Pensar en eso aumento la irregularidad de su respiración, se estaba excitando mas, pero no era por ella, sino por la persona que su mente traidora le traía a sus recuerdos.

Recordó como le había hecho eso mismo llevándolo al clímax, diciéndole una y otra vez que le diera todo, que lo necesitaba. Trato de poner su mente en blanco y enfocarse solo en el momento. Pero desgraciadamente al tratar de hacerlo su excitación bajo de un solo golpe. No podía permitir quedar mal frente a ella, si eso sucediera seria su perdición, seguramente al día siguiente aparecería en la primera plana de aquellas revistas amarillistas y el titular seria "_**La estrella No. 1 del K-Pop es impotente**_" no, definitivamente no podía permitirse esto.

De un solo movimiento la puso boca arriba en la cama y el a horcadas, trato de no pensar quien era ella, si realmente lo hacía sabía que no llegaría hasta el final. Así que con todo el dolor que esto le causaba, trajo a su mente la noche más gloriosa de su vida, el momento en que supo que estaba perdido para siempre, que descubrió que podía enamorarse hasta los huesos de una persona, que sabía que no era aceptable lo que hacían, pero que el corazón no elige de quien se enamora. Recordar los momentos tan íntimos que vivieron, la forma en la que se pertenecieron, la entrega al 100%, las palabras que involuntarias que salían de sus bocas, esa forma de amarse que seguramente era un pecado.

Sin piedad busco besar la boca de la chica para evitar decir el nombre prohibido. Fue la forma más erótica en que un hombre le había hecho el amor a su boca. El tomo su miembro entre sus manos y sin volver a pensar en la posibilidad de que ella pudiera ser virgen y así lastimarla, la penetro de un solo golpe, haciendo que esta le clavara las uñas en la espalda. Los gemidos por ambos inundaban el ambiente, él la estaba tomando con rudeza, pero a ella no le importo porque pensó que él la necesitaba hasta la locura. Entraba y salía de ella con la urgencia que el cuerpo le exigía, pero su mente y su alma le hacían el amor a otra persona, a la que le sonreía con la dulzura que solo el amor permite. Con los ojos cerrados, vio como lo besaba haciéndolo sentir vulnerable, como con solo tocar su cuerpo lo desarmaba, recordó la forma en la que con preocupación en la voz le pregunto _¿Es tan malo lo que hacemos?_ Y él para acallar su pregunta y hacer que olvidara, beso esos labios que sensuales lo invitaban a degustarlos, a hacerlos suyos a marcar lo que sentía ya suyo.

Cuando el momento había llegado, el clímax desbordo por todo los poros de su cuerpo y ambos llegaron al orgasmo que los tomo desprevenidos. El no pudo evitarlo un momento más y se vino dentro de ella, mordiendo la almohada en la que la cabeza de ella descansaba para evitar gritar cuanto amaba a la persona que lo excitaba de esa manera. La chica termino jadeante y satisfecha, no solo por el buen sexo con ese hombre que por tanto tiempo había anhelado, sino por saberse capaz de llevarlo hasta la locura. Desgraciadamente ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que aquello era una falsedad, que si él había terminado de aquella manera tan salvaje, había sido por los pensamientos de la persona que lo hacían sentirse vivo, y que aunque mil veces se lo negara a él y al mundo entero, tenía que aceptar que estaba atrapado y que estaba enamorado por primera vez en su vida.

Se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, agotado y devastado, ella le acaricio la espalda de arriba hacia abajo, se sentía bien. El aun seguía dentro de ella tratando de regularizar su respiración, cuando trato de levantarse, ella se lo impidió abrazándolo con fuerza, pero el negó con la cabeza.

"Soy muy pesado" dijo saliendo de ella y recostándose a un lado, ella no se hizo esperar y se recostó en el vientre de él esperando que este momento fuera muy intimo y especial, pero él no necesitaba más de esto, sabía lo que debía hacer y el estar ahí con ella era seguirse negando lo que ya sabía. Acaricio suavemente el cabello de la chica e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada, una lagrima recorrió por su mejilla al declarase culpable de amar a alguien prohibido para él. Estaba vencido y era el momento de aceptarlo.


	2. Simón dice

**2.-Simon dice.**

El día había sido realmente agotador, las intensas horas de ensayo se extendían hasta altas horas de la madrugada. El tener que sacar nuevo mini álbum requería de toda la concentración.

Kim Hyun Joong, el líder del grupo, estaba de un humor de los mil demonios, Jung Min había discutido nuevamente con él por haber llegado tarde y en realidad era eso lo que lo tenía molesto, ¿por qué no reprenderlo en privado? ¡Claro que no, era Jung Min de quien hablaba! Siempre queriéndose dar a conocer.

Los cinco miembros del grupo llegaron a la casa que rentaban en ese momento, era de dos plantas, pero como siempre había quienes compartían habitación. Eran las 3:30 am y la casa era una revolución de gente, Kim Hyung Jun buscaba con desesperación algo en el refrigerador para comer, Park Jung Min tarareaba una canción mientras tomaba un baño, Kyu Jong planeaba junto con Heo Young Saeng el cumpleaños de este último que festejarían ese día por la noche (cuando dieron las 12:00am, Jung Min había parado el ensayo para que junto con todos los miembros cantaran el Saeng-il Chugha para Young Saeng), Hyun Joong veía el televisor, o eso era lo que parecía hacer pues cambiaba los 351 canales sin dejar ninguno en especifico.

"¡Hyung!" grito el menor del grupo al que apodaban baby "sería bueno si trajeran unas cuantas chicas para festejar el cumpleaños de Young Saeng Hyung, ¿No creen?" con picardía cerro un ojo al líder que en ese momento puso atención a la plática.

"Yo conozco unas cuantas que estoy seguro les agradarían" sonrió el líder a Young Saeng para obtener su aprobación. Recordó aquella vez que ellos dos se escaparon a Hong Kong con unas chicas, desgraciadamente los cacharon en la movida y fueron severamente reprendidos. Young Saeng con su actitud siempre cohibida, sonrió tímidamente al comentario de su Hyung.

Jung Min salía en ese momento del baño y escucho lo último de la conversación "No creo que eso sea aprobado por los productores" Hyun Joong lo volteo a mirar con fastidio, el caballo (como apodaban a Jung Min) supo enseguida que el líder seguía molesto con él "pero podríamos intentarlo" la charla siguió hasta una hora después, no tenían prisa por irse a dormir ya que por ser el cumpleaños del príncipe (Heo Young Saeng) les habían prometido que podían disfrutar de un día libre, así que si querían levantarse hasta tarde podrían hacerlo.

…

El día comenzó a la 1pm para SS501, estaban muy descansados debido a que habían podido disfrutar de una buena noche de sueño, gracias al cielo, a los productores se les había ocurrido que el fan meeting para celebrar el cumpleaños del príncipe, fuera hasta el siguiente día. Jung Min estaba guisando algo rápido, no había permitido que Young Saeng metiera las manos en la cocina debido a que él era el festejado. Kyu y baby estaban pegados al televisor con un video juego de autos de carreras, el que ganara de aquella contienda jugaría contra el rey de los video juegos Young Saeng. El líder estaba sumergido en su guitarra que por falta de tiempo no había podido tocar.

Cuando Jung Min termino de cocinar, grito a los chicos que se acercaran si querían probar lo que él había preparado, como el hambre ya les exigía alimento, dejaron lo que cada uno hacia y corrieron a la cocina para comer directamente de la olla.

"¡Delicioso, Jun Minha! Cada día te esfuerzas mas en cocinarnos" lo alabo Hyung Jun con la boca llena.

"Si quieres que te preste dinero, no tengo" contesto con sarcasmo Min, baby con cara de pocos amigos volteo y le saco la lengua, Min le dedico una sonrisa típica de él.

"Hyun ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" le pregunto el caballo al líder quien en esa mañana se sentía de muy buen humor.

"Mmm" contesto dejando el pequeño plato y los palillos en el fregadero para dirigirse al cuarto contiguo.

"¿Podríamos dejar nuestros pleitos para otro momento? Hoy es cumpleaños de Young Saeng Hyung y quiero que se la pase muy bien" el líder afirmaba con la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos, Min tenía razón, solo lo haría por Saeng, sin ningún otro comentario al respecto Jung Min le planteo lo que tenía planeado para esa noche. Desgraciadamente no podrían tener a sus invitadas que querían, debido a que al festejo asistirían los productores y managers.

Habían contratado un cocinero especializados en Kimchi, la comida favorita del príncipe. Adornaron toda la planta baja con globos, serpentinas y focos de colores alrededor del barandal de las escaleras. Young Saeng vistió un traje sport negro, la camisa al igual negra, la llevaba abierta hasta el tercer botón, la vista era realmente tentativa. Hyung Jun se complemento muy bien con una camisa negra sin llevar saco, al igual que su Hyung Saeng, la llevaba abierta hasta el tercer botón. Kyu Jong llevaba un saco azul cielo manga ¾ con una camisa color arena al igual que su pantalón. Jung Min prefirió la ropa casual, su pantalón de mezclilla azul con botas café y un chaleco que le cubría hasta un poco más abajo del trasero. El líder vistió con una chamarra negra de cuero, debajo traía una camisa negra y una bufanda atada al cuello, el pantalón al igual era negro de cuero.

Los invitados llegaron puntuales a la cita, el menú que adornaba la mesa era realmente apetecible, el pastel que ya estaba adornado con las velitas, era de queso con zarzamora. Fue una cena muy amena en la que platicaron de todo, rieron y convivieron. Los invitados se fueron retirando después de la media noche, cuando ya no quedaba nadie más que los miembros del grupo, Hyun Joong se levanto y entro a la cocina, cuando salió traía consigo botellas de soju y botanas.

"¡Ahora sí, que comience la fiesta!" todos gritaron haciéndole eco a la emoción del líder, como jóvenes necesitaban emociones fuertes mas allá de una simple cena. Hyun Joong que era de buen beber comenzó llenando los vasos de todos incluyendo al más pequeño, después de una hora la algarabía estaba al máximo, Jung Min bailaba el papanamericano encima de una mesa, ya fuera porque le había pedio tregua al líder o porque ya estaba pasado de copas, Hyun se subió junto al caballo para hacerle compañía en el baile, los demás aplaudían y reían extasiados. El líder perdió el equilibrio de la risa y se abrazo de Jung Min para no caerse, pero este al igual se tambaleo y ambos cayeron al suelo sin remedio, no dejaron de reírse, sobre todo el líder quien se sostenía el estomago por el dolor que le producía el ataque que estaba teniendo. Se necesito de la ayuda de Kyu y Saeng para levantarlo. Ya dentro de sus cabales Jung Min les propuso jugar "Simón dice"

"Yo si quiero jugarlo" dijo Hyun.

"Yo también" le siguieron los demás.

El juego comenzó con cosas pesadas desde el principio, Hyun obligo a Kyu a morder uno de los calcetines de dedos de Min, uno grito por la ventana como loco, y así sucesivamente cada uno aceptaba los castigos. Cuando llego el momento de Hyun Joong, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar el castigo que Jung Min le quería aplicar.

"Tienes que besar a Young Saeng en la boca" el silencio se hizo presente ya que todos sabían que ellos habían discutido anteriormente. Saeng sobre todo guardo silencio, se suponía que el castigo era para el líder, mas no para él.

El líder se levanto de sofá en el que se encontraba y todos lo siguieron con la vista, este se acerco a Jung Min haciendo que el ambiente se tornara tenso, seguramente le atestaría un bofetón al caballo, pero lo que realmente sorprendió a todos fue la sonrisa desvergonzada del líder que al acercarse al Min perdió el equilibrio y casi cae encima de él, pero logro sostener el equilibrio.

Min miro al líder sin ningún tipo de miedo en el rostro aunque por dentro se sentía temeroso "La relación entre ustedes a mejorado ¿no es cierto?, lo dijiste tu mismo" entorno los ojos esperando la respuesta del líder.

"Y así es caballo" Jung Min se sobresalto al escuchar la forma tan despectiva en la que le llamo "No me he negado ¿O sí?" Hyun tomo la mano de YS que se encontraba al lado de Min y de un tirón lo levanto del sofá, este quiso protestar pero el líder le puso el dedo en los labios para detenerlo, YS lo miro a los ojos y vio que realmente tenía la intención de besarlo, el líder lo tomo del rostro y lo acerco a él, la voz de Jung Min lo interrumpió por un momento.

"Debe ser un beso bien dado" dijo el sensual chico, el pequeño baby le dio un codazo en el costado para darle a entender que se detuviera, pero JM se lo devolvió y miro nuevamente al líder y al príncipe que lo miraban detenidamente.

El líder no dijo nada más y miro a YS quien abrió la boca para protestar, pero el líder aprovecho este acto para capturar su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Lo que sucedió después fue algo que a los dos los marco para toda su vida. El universo dejo de existir, HJL puso una mano en la espalda baja de YS para sostenerlo, pero el toque había sido una descarga eléctrica tan fuerte, que sintió como toda esa electricidad hacia choque en su cuerpo al grado de hacerlo tambalearse, necesitaba detenerse de algo por que las piernas le estaban flaqueando, así que se agarro de ambos lados de la chamarra de HJL.

El líder con la suavidad de un pétalo, recorrió el labio de YS, sintió interesante la textura de aquella piel, cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse que besaba a una chica, sin embargo aquello no ocurría por que la imagen que tenía en la mente, eran los labios de YS entre abiertos, tentadores, sensuales ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo si lo que sentía no era asco sino todo lo contrario? No supo cómo ni porque, pero metió la lengua en la boca del chico. Disfrutaron de aquel beso como algo tan natural y excitante en sus vidas.


End file.
